Rich Boy and Trouble Maker
by Juunt
Summary: AU: Jorge and Amadeu got in separate bar fights downtown and meet each other in the ER waiting room. Rated M because of swearing also excuse the bad title


This is my first ever fanficiton so I obviously don't have a beta. This is just a little Au about two of my favorite dorks. Also excuse the really badly written irish accent I don't have a single clue about accents but I wanted Jorge to have a strong one (even though he doesn't have one in the book I think). Anyway if anyone's ever reading this enjoy!

* * *

"Ma I didn' start da fight, believe me will ye?", Jorge was holding his cell phone to his ear while looking annoyed. "Yea well he started it. 's not me fault, alright? Wha- 'm _not_ drunk!" He sighed and massaged his his temples. "Maybe a lil. But Ma listen ta me it was _his_ doin'_ I_ didn' do anythin'."

Jorge looked up as the doors to the ER opened. He saw a tall man with black curls walk into the room. The man sat down opposite from Jorge and stared at the wall. His face was full of blood and he had a lot of bruises. Jorge swallowed. That couldn't be the guy he just had a fight with, could it?

"Shit Ma I'll call ye back", he hung up and stuffed his phone into his pocket.

"Oye", he called. The man looked at him confused. "You mean me?" "Yea why ye here?" The man sat up straight. "Excuse me?" "I asked ye why ye here. Got into a fight?" The man raised an eyebrow which made him wince. "Yes", he finally said.

"Where eh was da fight?" "Why do you ask?" Jorge scratched his neck. "Was in a fight myself just a few minutes ago. 'm wonderin' if _dat_ was me", he pointed at the mans face. The man shook his head. "_That_", he also pointed at his face, "was a friend of mine. No need to worry."

Jorge studied the mans face. His left eye was swollen and blood was dripping from his nose. "Doesn't sound like a good friend ta me. Fucker got ye really bad man." The man leaned forward and stretched his hand out. "I'm Amadeu." Jorge looked at the hand. "Jorge", he said and shook it.

"Nice ta meet ye, Amadeu. Ye rich or somethin'?" Amadeu laughed. "Why? Do I look like it?" "A bit", confessed Jorge with a grin. "Also yer name. Sounds kinda rich ta me." "Yeah well you're right. My family are aristocratic." Jorges eyes widened. "No shit man. So ye like royal?"

Amadeu laughed. "I wouldn't say that it's just that we have a lot of money and a title." Jorge leaned backwards until he hit the wall. "How ye end up in a fight? If 's not too personal?" "No it's alright. We are stuck here anyway right?" Jorge nodded.

"Well sometimes I write these stories for the newspaper. I'm not a real journalist by the way it's just a hobby", he smiled. "Anyway ehm so I wrote something about my friend and I guess he didn't like it. I was discretely with it, I mean I didn't even use his name but he still got pissed." "What was it 'bout?", Jorge asked.

Amadeu snorted. "Him having sex with a married woman." Jorge couldn't help himself from laughing really loud. "Ye dragged yer friend in a fuckin' newspaper? Fuckin' legen'." Amadeu grinned. "Why thank you." They were silent for a while.

"So...what happened to you? You don't look too good yourself." Jorge touched his chin and pulled a face. "Was in a bar fight. Fucker said somethin' 'bout ma accent. Should've known betta. Showed 'im what kinda fuckin' accent I've. Fucker won't try dat again." "What did he say?", asked Amadeu to keep the conversation going.

"I don't know man, somethin' 'bout potatoes 'n shit." "Really? People still say that?" Jorge nodded. "Yeah fuckers all of 'em. Didn't knew wha' hit him when I did." He grinned. "I don't normally get into fights or rather I never actually got into one until today", confessed Amadeu.

Jorge looked at him astonished. "Yer for real?" "I've never been around people who gave me a reason to. Except my father but that's another story." "Like ye said we're stuck here anyway", Jorge challenged him. Amadeu snorted but smiled at the same time.

"Let's just say he's really prejudice against...well anything that doesn't fit his world view. It can be really annoying from time to time." "Prejudice as in racist?" Jorge leaned his elbows on his knees and waited. Amadeu obviously struggled with this because he couldn't give an answer right away.

"I...I want to say no but sometimes he can be really racist, yeah." "Sucks man", said Jorge and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Amadeu looked at him flabbergasted. "You can't smoke in here." "Fuckin' watch me", Jorge said as he lit his cigarette.

Amadeu waited for something to happen but everything stayed silent. "See?", Jorge asked with a raised eyebrow and smirked. "You really are something else." "I'll take dat 's a compliment, eh?" "It was meant as such." They both grinned at each other.

"Anyone comin' for ye?" Amadeu shrugged his shoulders. "I think someone alerted my sister. Sometimes it sucks being from a well known family." "Alright, wha 's yer name?", Jorge finally asked.

"You want the whole thing?", Amadeu asked with a grin. "Sure." "Amadeu Inácio de Almeida Prado", said Amadeu. "Da fuck dat 's a long ass name ye got there. And complicated. Wha 's yer surname from all dat crap?"

"Just Prado", Amadeu said so that he wouldn't get Jorge more confused than he already was. Jorge closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Heard it before, I think. Some kinda gossip. Eh wha was it again? Shit I forgot."

"I'm not in the mood for hearing gossip about my family anyway", smiled Amadeu. "Ah by the way, is someone coming for you?" Jorge shook his head. "Nah." "I heard you talking to someone on the phone when I entered. Sure that they aren't coming?"

Jorge snorted. "If she knew where da fuck I was she'd already be here." "Your girlfriend?" Jorge pulled a face. "Hell nah. Me Ma. She just called t'check on me. Have always been a trouble maker", he grinned proudly.

"Are there any fuckin' doctors around or do they jus' don' feel like it?", Jorge asked after a while. "Well I actually am a doctor." Amadeu laughed at Jorge's shocked face. "What?", Amadeu asked cheerful. "How da fuck was I s'pposed to know dat?" "Simply: you could have asked."

"Ye didn' ask me 'bout me fuckin' job", he tried to defend himself. "What's your job then?" "Too late me friend, too late!" Amadeu lifted an eyebrow. "Friend?" "Yeah yer me friend." "Why?" "Why da fuck not?" "Fair enough."

"I'm studyin' medicine actually." Amadeu snorted. "So we are in the same boat." "Yer still studyin' too?" Amadeu nodded. "Where?" "Universidade de Lisboa." Jorge starred at him. "Da fuck? Dat 's where 'm studyin' too!"

"How come we never saw each other until now?" Jorge's gaze slid to the floor. "I'm not there dat much." "That explains it. I'm always there. My father would kill me if I got kicked out because of skipping class."

"Am not exactly skippin'", Jorge mumbled. "But dat 's too personal for someone who 's not me friend", he then said a bit louder. "Oh come on you said we were friends. I told you about my father. And I barely know you", protested Amadeu.

Jorge lifted an eyebrow. "Imma tell ye dis: 's some heavy shit." Amadeu pulled a face. "That isn't satisfying at all." "Dat 's not me problem", Jorge leaned back. "Anyway where are da fucking docs? I don' wanna be here all night."

Amadeu suddenly stood up and walked over to another door. He pressed a button next to it and waited. "What yer doin'?", Jorged asked and walked over. "Yes hello?", came suddenly a voice from a speaker above the button making Jorge jump. "Da fuck?", he cried.

"Hello ehm my friend and I are waiting for a while now. It would be great if a doctor could come anytime soon?", Amadeu said with a look telling Jorge to shut up. "Oh yes of course. Just a moment Sir, there will be someone shortly." "Thank you." Amadeu let go off the button and walked back to his seat.

"Nice", Jorge said as he sat down again. "So am I going to see you in the university?" Jorge smirked. "Ye could jus' ask me out without dis whole bullshit." "Alright. Do you want to go out with me?"

Jorge looked at him in surprise. "Was not expectin' dat", he said honestly. He stubbed his cigarette against the wall. "But yeah sure. Ye got a phone?" "How did you put it? Oh yeah I'm fucking rich. Of course I have one." Jorge smirked.

Amadeu told Jorge his number and vice versa. "Well fuck me but damn 'm lucky. Got t'beat da shit outta some asshole and got da number from a hot guy. Lucky me." "Leprechauns are always lucky, aren't they?", Amadeu asked provocative.

"Oye watch it", Jorge told him with a grin. Right then a doctor came in. He eyed the two shortly. "We'll start with you", he pointed to Jorge. "I'm sorry Sir, but you'll have to wait for a few more minutes", he then said to Amadeu. "It's alright", Amadeu told the doctor.

"See you soon, Jorge", Amadeu called after them as Jorge and the doctor were going through the door. "I'll call ye, rich boy", Jorge cried back and disappeared. "What a weird guy", Amadeu said to himself. He then looked at Jorge's contact on his phone and smiled.


End file.
